Dragon of Japan
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Rating will change as the story progresses. Summary: Mai is a demon and she's within the top 3 powerful demons, but she still holds human emotions within her demon life. She got over Naru's rejection quickly but now she's dying and her brother steps in to help her. What adventures will await the new and improved SPR? There is Naru bashing and Naru is not a main character.
1. Prologue

**Title: Dragon of Japan**

 **Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel Mai/Lin cheating Madoka/Naru previous Mai/Clause**

 **Category: Crossover Black Butler/Ghost Hunt but I am trying to keep it mostly Ghost Hunt.**

 **Rating T-M will slowly progress.**

 **Summary: Mai is a demon and she's within the top 3 powerful demons, but she still holds human emotions within her demon life. She got over Naru's rejection quickly but now she's dying and her brother steps in to help her. What adventures will await the new and improved SPR?**

 **Warning: There is some Naru bashing and Naru is not a main character in the story. Lin is a lot more talkative in this which I will explain within the story.**

 **Author's Note: So I too have fallen victim into the Ghost Hunt Black Butler crossover universe. However, I looked through the crossover section and I am surprised that there is not a crossover with Ghost Hunt and Crimson Empire! So that's possibly going to be my next project as well. Expect for the first case where the characters are introduced, the cases are influenced by nursey rhymes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to Ghost Hunt or the Black Butler franchise.**

 **Please enjoy the story and constructive feedback is always welcomed.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Prologue - Death's Hot Embrace_

"Burn the witch!" voices chanted over and over again outside of a simple log cabin that was thirty paces away from the small town that was just beginning to make it's name known in the map.

A females voice cried louder as the town's five biggest and bravest men broke down the door, "This witch is poisoning our children's minds! She claims to speak to the dead!"

Another female voice spoke out, "She knew where my child was at the very spot! The only way she could have known that unless she was a witch!"

The claims yelled out seemed to fuel the fire of hatred within the townspeople as the door finally broke, "Burn the witch!"

They raided the cabin, the men grabbing the brown hair of a young sixteen year old girl who let out a scream of pain and terror once they slammed her to the floor, face first where her screams were muffled as they tied her up. Her pretty brown eyes looked at her fellow townsfolk, disbelief evident in them.

She never hurt any of them, she put most of them at ease when they lost a loved one, they came to her when they couldn't find their children after two days, what did she do to deserve this type of treatment? She gave them some of the food her and her older brother saved for the winter, she made them all warm clothing. She did nothing wrong!

"Brother!" she cried out into the cabin, trying to avoid the look of the townspeople sneering and glaring at her. They the ropes way too tight around her humble black dress that all the young ladies wore, her arms trapped by her sides. "Brother!" she cried out pleading for help, hoping that her brother who left earlier in the morn to go hunting for the next two days. She knew it was pointless but she heard of miracles happening so she was praying for a miracle to happen to her.

They dragged her out of the cabin and onto the wet dirt road leading her to the town's center where they had a stake waiting for her to be tied on it. There was coal and wood circling around the stake. The lady gave up on screaming for her brother and she quit praying. No God will save her from this fate, God had abandoned her and her family since day one of entering this new land.

Once she was securely tied to the stake, the mayor stood in front of the crowd, "Mae Michaelis, as of today, you are hereby declared as a witch for being able to talk to the dead which can only be the act of a witch, and for pinpointing the exact location of our missing children, an act of a kidnapper and a witch. By the word of God and the Law, I hereby order you to be burned at the stake. Anything you wish to say for yourself in your defense, witch?"

"I decline being a witch! I don't know why I can do what I do, but I never intend to harm anyone! This is not a curse, but this is a promise! I declaration of what's to come in the future. Your children will start dying at a much faster pace, and there won't be a single one of you left, not even the buildings will last before the end of this winter!" Mae screamed out, "This is the inevitable fate of this town now!"

They started the fire around her bare feet, the tips of the fire tickling the bottoms of her bare feet. "You witches need to shut up," a man said playing with the fire causing the fire to grow bigger.

"Mae Michaelis, may you be banished within the depths of hell you came from and tell your kin that no witch is welcome in this town," the mayor spoke.

The next day, Mae Michaelis was nothing more but ash that had disappeared within the wind. She never let the townspeople see her pain, she wouldn't give them that satisfaction

 _That was creepy wasn't it? Anyway on the next episode, the gang is all together but what's this? What is drawing Lin to a possible death? What's with the sexy butler? And why couldn't the actual client greet us at the door? Stay tuned for A Haunted Manor part 1. What adventures awaits us next?_


	2. Chapter 1 - A Haunted Manor

**Title: Dragon of Japan**

 **Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel Mai/Lin cheating Madoka/Naru previous Mai/Claude**

 **Category: Crossover Black Butler/Ghost Hunt but I am trying to keep it mostly Ghost Hunt.**

 **Rating T-M will slowly progress.**

 **Summary: Mai is a demon and she's within the top 3 powerful demons, but she still holds human emotions within her demon life. She got over Naru's rejection quickly but now she's dying and her brother steps in to help her. What adventures will await the new and improved SPR?**

 **Warning: There is some Naru bashing and Naru is not a main character in the story. Lin is a lot more talkative in this which I will explain within the story.**

 **Author's Note: So I too have fallen victim into the Ghost Hunt Black Butler crossover universe. However, I looked through the crossover section and I am surprised that there is not a crossover with Ghost Hunt and Crimson Empire! So that's possibly going to be my next project as well. Expect for the first case where the characters are introduced, the cases are influenced by nursey rhymes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to Ghost Hunt or the Black Butler franchise.**

 **Please enjoy the story and constructive feedback is always welcomed.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 1 - A Haunted Manor_

"Uhh...Uhh...Uhh," Hosho Takigawa gaped as he stood outside of large metal gates that blocked public access to the large yard with well taken care of hedges and trees, a smooth driveway separated the yard as black streetlight lanterns rocked on their posts, riding the gentle breezes of the wind. Further away from the gate that they were waiting to be opened was a large two story mansion painted white, but the many balconies had furniture outside with fresh flowers enjoying the sun.

Takigawa - a part time monk that earned him the nickname of 'Bou-san' or Monk-san'. However, no one has been able to call him 'Bou-san' since the somewhat mysterious disappearance of the heart and soul of SPR. His light brown hair was still tied into a pony, the bangs framing his face, his light brown eyes didn't hold as much life in them but awed at this haunted manor and the fact that his mouth was hanging open. He was wearing all black and vowed to wear all black until they find and see his precious Jou-chan in person. Preferably alive and not in a morgue.

"Takigawa," another voice spoke. "I didn't ask for all of you to join me if you are just going to gawk at it." The voice belonged to the face of SPR and the leader, Shibuya Kazuya or also known as "Naru". His black hair was still cut around his face, the end just brushing against his neck brought out his blue eyes, plus the fact that was the only color on him. He still wore all black clothing which was his trademark look.

"Sorry, mate," an Australian accent spoke, "We have not been investigating a house quite like this as a team in a while." Father John Brown was wearing a buttoned up sky blue shirt with regular blue jeans, a cross necklace was resting against his chest, his blue eyes were almost as perfect as puppy eyes and his blonde hair was cut short so his curls wouldn't be noticeable.

Then a loud _thwack_ was heard then silence as Ayako Matsuzaki hit her on-and-off again boyfriend, her long red hair was pulled and twisted into a bun, her brown eyes glared angrily at him. She was wearing a blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a white sweater and a black skirt. "You don't have to make yourself a bigger fool than what you already are!"

"Naru," a voice that sounded small and cute and fit perfectly with the doll-like appearance of Masako Hara. Her black hair was cut shorter in the back but was longer in the front, a perfect frame to bring out the lavender eyes that looked worried and scared, a pink sleeve with green floral pattern of her kimono hid her frown. "There are so many spirits here, they cry out in pain and confusion. There is also a bad vibe coming from the house, I'm scared."

The tall stoic man mentally rolled his eyes as the famous medium clung onto his charge's arm. Everyone loved Kazuya Shibuya but he no longer really cared. His charge had been sleeping with his girlfriend who he was going to propose too (even though his heart started to have feelings for another) when his girlfriend sent him the wrong email. Needless to say, the chinese onmyouji broke it face-to-face with her but his charge still liked to fool around and apparently so didn't his ex-girlfriend. The black hair was cut short for easy care but was still able to cover his blue eye leaving his grey eye able to see what was happening. He still wore long sleeved white business shirt with a black tie and black dress pants.

Koujo Lin desperately wanted to get away from his charge (he was counting down the days until his charge turned eighteen) but welcomed the antics and distractions SPR brought. They made him feel at home somehow, which was important for the backbone of the organization.

"Let's get going," the final member spoke with a smile as the gates slowly creaked open. "The Phantomhive is a big sponsor of BSPR and we shouldn't keep them waiting." That was Osamu Yasuhara who had his black hair tied in a simple pony, letting it grow out now for some weird reason, his round glasses were needed to let the bark brown eyes to see clearly instead of blurred shapes and colors. He was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans.

"I really don't want too," Masako responded. "That vibe from the house."

"I agree with Masako," Ayako spoke looking at the mansion. "It doesn't seem like it but I'm getting an ominous feeling from there as well."

Lin looked at the house, the two females were hesitant about the house but he was drawn to the house. He felt like that by coming here, his whole world will change, there was something powerful within that house that was begging, pleading, and longing for him to show up, to bind themselves to him or to make a contract with. He knew he was being lured into a death trap but he couldn't resist the pull.

"It's only going to be for a couple of days," Naru responded not even shaking Masako from his arm, a sign that he was thinking about making her his next plaything for the week or two. Lin knew karma was going to come back and bite his young boss but for now, he just bears with it since he had bigger things to worry about, like how to warn Ms. Hara about her crush's heartbreaking ways.

As they walked through the gate, their equipment being delivered to the mansion the day before and the owner specifically asking for their vans to be left at the gate. They were busy talking amongst themselves that they didn't notice one of the drawn curtains in the upper floor move as a man around the age of twenty-three watch them as they got closer to the mansion. The man's long black hair reached his shoulders in a neat fashion, his red eyes danced with pride as they got closer, the light from the sun revealed an professional butler outfit that was traditional with the times.

"Soon, you'll be fed," he spoke the figure lying on the bed in the darkness. The only response this man got was heavy breathing that sounded like it hurt and occasionally turned into painful gasps of air. "Soon, you'll be well again." The man let the curtain closed as he proceeded to leave the room.

He had guests to take care and what type of butler would he be to the Phantomhive's if he wasn't there to greet their upcoming guests.

 _None of our questions were answered in this episode? What type of show is this? It only led to more questions like who was the mysterious butler talking too? What is this case about? Where is Mai? I'm sure she wouldn't be happy about Masako clinging all over Naru.. Stay tuned for A Haunted Manor part 2. Our questions had better be answered. Oh shoot, I just broke my nail._


	3. Chapter 2 - A Haunted Manor Part 2

**Title: Dragon of Japan**

 **Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel Mai/Lin cheating Madoka/Naru previous Mai/Claude**

 **Category: Crossover Black Butler/Ghost Hunt but I am trying to keep it mostly Ghost Hunt**

 **Rating: T-M will slowly progress**

 **Summary: Mai is a demon and she's within the top 3 powerful demons, but she still holds human emotions within her demon life. She got over Naru's rejection quickly, but now she's dying and her brother steps in to help her. What adventures will awat the new and improved SPR?**

 **Warning: There is some Naru bashing and Nar is not a main character in the story. Lin is a lot more talkative in this which I will explain within the story.**

 **Author's Note: So I too have fallen victim in the Ghost Hunt Black Butler crossover universe. And guess what? I am back from my impromptu hiatus. I have tried to get a schedule started with uploading so I wouldn't be burnt out of one story and just abandoned it but as soon as I got the schedule down, I had classes that required all if not most of my time and that ruined everything. However, I have hit the infamous writer's block with my writing. So I am hoping that will vanish soon because it has stayed with me since I lost uploaded.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to Ghost Hunt or the Black Butler franchise.**

 **Please enjoy the story and constructive feedback is always welcomed. The day I am typing this up, I am working on getting five chapters uploaded for you faithful followers. Thank you.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 2 - A Haunted Manor part 2_

Naru knocked on the wooden door and waited. The door opened to reveal a young lady with red hair in pigtails, she wore thick glasses with swirls and a traditional maid outfit. "Visitors?" she asked surprised.

"Mey-Rin," another voice spoke from behind her, "please let them in. They are to deal with the ghosts we are currently having problems with. The young master and myself are finding them to be quite a nuisance."

"Of-of course Sebastian," Mey-in responded bowing and allowed them in by moving out of the way.

At the base of the stairs stood a man just a little bit shorter than Lin, his black hair fell over his shoulders, his lips were curled into a smile and his red eyes looked at the guests. "Excuse our maid, she apparently didn't hear we were expecting guests," Sebastian said apologizing. "Please come this way."

"Wow," Ayako whispered to the group as they followed him up the white grand staircase that had red carpet, they passed by many closed wooden doors before they reached a door that had a chalkboard sign reading 'Base'. "The butler is completely handsome."

"This here will be the base room which you requested, all the equipment is in there waiting for you," Sebastian said.

"Thank you, Mr. - " Naru said.

"Sebastian is more than acceptable, Doctor," Sebastian said as he stepped further down the hallway. "As you also requested the door on the left is the men's room and the door on the right is the ladies room. Would you be needing anything else?"

"No," Naru stated. "When will be a good time to talk to Mr. Ciel Phantomhive about the hauntings here?"

"He has planned on talking about it over supper tonight, if memory recalls, he did send you an email explaining them. So you should be able to start your investigation."

"We do like to hear face-to-face as to what exactly is taking place," Lin said.

"My Lord does as well," Sebastian said. "If that is everything, than I must get back to work."

"Okay," Monk said crossing his arms as the butler left them in the hallway. "So, what is the deal about this place?"

Naru looked at Lin, waiting for his guardian to explain the case causing him to roll his eyes. "They hear groaning and screams of pain when they are hosting an event, on nights with no moon, they smell flesh burning in the kitchen, there's even been an instance of all the silverware disappearing."

"So, most of the activity is in the kitchen?" Ayako asked.

"There's more. They will hear footsteps running the hall, but no one will be there, they will also hear a dog bark and howl at the moon, but they own zero dogs," Naru said.

"Strange," John said. "There doesn't seem to be a common theme to them."

"The spirits are binded here, they can't speak," Masako said softly.

"It's possibly due to an Earth spirit," Ayako said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Not once has it been due to an Earth spirit, you old hag," Monk said.

"Before you two start fighting," Naru said. "Let's get everything set up. Yasuhara and I will interview the servants here. Masako will go with Monk to get a feel of the spirits here. John and Ayako, you two will gather the temperatures."

"What is Lin going to do?" Yasuhara asked.

"Getting the base set up before we start putting up camera and microphones," Lin said.

"Is it okay for one of us to be alone?" John asked concerned.

"No one has been truly injured and I find this whole entire case a hoax," Naru said crossing his arms. "The only reason as to why I accepted this case is because I was forced too."

"Oh, wait," Monk said. "Yasuhara spoke of the Phantomhives being a major sponsor of BSPR."

"Yes and they requested us by our names and threaten to pull their money out if we didn't show up," Naru said.

"Ouch, no wonder," Monk said.

"I do not pay any of you to stand around and talk, you have your assignments," Naru said.

Lin was already in the base when the group went their ways. He had the computers hooked up and turned on, he was just waiting for them to finish booting up. He felt a presence enter the room.

"Ah, Mr. Lin, I've been waiting to talk to you alone," the voice that Lin recognized belonged to the butler said.

Lin turned around to look at the butler, "Why?"

Sebastian merely tilted his head to the side, "You are working on a paper all about the demon known as Dragon of Japan, am I correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You and Mr. Yasuhara aren't the only ones who can do research," Sebastian said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "How would you like to make a contract with that demon?"

"I don't do contracts."

"The Dragon of Japan is very flexible when it comes to someone who they wish to protect, but a contract is needed, at least temporarily. In your case, a contract might work best."

"I don't see how."

"Your lovely shiki are binded to you, binded to your soul that allows them to protect you from non-physical danger," Sebastian said placing his hands behind his back. "Dragon of Japan prefers feeding off excess magic and we both know that soon you'll be getting sick from the excess magic you are carrying around right now."

"From your attitude and manner of speaking, you don't much care for me, but the demon himself."

"The Dragon of Japan does own a special place within my heart," the butler said. "So, how about it? Create a temporarily deal with me for the Dragon of Japan and once you meet the Dragon of Japan, the two of you can work out the details."

"What if I refuse?"

"Refusing is not an option," Sebastian said. "I'll force you into the contract and it will be through my terms instead of yours or the Dragon of Japan's. Besides, you'll get a lot more interesting cases from the government."

Lin stared at the butler, he could get first hand information for his paper, there will be better cases but Oliver would take all of the credit, plus if what the butler is saying is true, than his excess magic won't go to waste or cause him to get sick.

It wasn't a hard decision, especially since this was what lured Lin in ad this would change his life; hopefully for the better but considering how his life is currently, he would welcome a bad change as well.

"I accept," Lin said causing the butler to smile.

The room became pitch black, the only thing Lin could see is the glowing red eyes of the butler.

"Welcome to your new extended family, Master Koujo."

 _Whoa, whoa, back up there! Lin, are you sure about this? You don't know exactly what you are getting yourself into? I mean, who exactly is this Dragon of Japan? What new cases are awaiting for us from the government because you decided to agree this contract? If you needed some life advice, you could have talked to any of us. Damn it, none of my words are registering inside of your head. Jou-chan would have been able to talk some sense to you. Where is she when we need her? Stay tuned for A Haunted Manor part 3, maybe I can finally get some jam sessions in here._


	4. A Haunted Manor Part 3

**Title: Dragon of Japan**

 **Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel Mai/Lin cheating Madoka/Naru previous Mai/Claude**

 **Category: Crossover Black Butler/Ghost Hunt but I am trying to keep it mostly Ghost Hunt**

 **Rating: T-M will slowly progress**

 **Summary: Mai is a demon and she's within the top 3 powerful demons, but she still holds human emotions within her demon life. She got over Naru's rejection quickly, but now she's dying and her brother steps in to help her. What adventures will awat the new and improved SPR?**

 **Warning: There is some Naru bashing and Nar is not a main character in the story. Lin is a lot more talkative in this which I will explain within the story.**

 **Author's Note: So I too have fallen victim in the Ghost Hunt Black Butler crossover universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to Ghost Hunt or the Black Butler franchise.**

 **Please enjoy the story and constructive feedback is always welcomed.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 3 - Haunted Manor Part 3_

The night was eventful, screams were heard, howling was heard from the roof, smell of burning flesh had forced John and Monk out of the kitchen. By the time the morning sun started to rise, everyone was exhausted and there was so much evidence to go over that Lin knew he wasn't going to get any rest during the day.

Lin was on his way to the dining room, his white shirt covering a dragon mark on his shoulder blade that he had now since making that temporarily contract.

"Morning, Lin," John greeted rubbing his eyes. "Last night was crazy." Lin nodded his head. "Our client didn't tell us anything new about the experiences here so that must be what they deal with constantly. No wonder they wanted us to investigate it."

They arrived at the dining room and Lin wanted to turn around and forget about his morning coffee as his ex-girlfriend was sitting at the table next to her former student.

"Koujo," she greeted upon seeing him, her pink hair resting past her shoulders, she wore a pink sweater over a white shirt and a pink skirt. "We need to talk."

Yasuhara was already there and John took the seat next to him as he blurted out, "You are going to be a father!"

"Yasuhara," the newcomer spoke scolding him. "I wanted to tell Koujo that I'm carrying his baby."

Lin didn't think that the change in his life would be this bad, "How? We haven't been together as a couple in a month and you know I don't do 'friends with benefits' or 'no strings attached'. So how is it my baby, Madoka?"

"Silly, that's because I'm two months in," Madoka said.

The client was sitting at the head of the table, a twenty year old man with short black hair, but long enough to cover one of his bright, wide, blue eyes. He was wearing a purple buttoned silk shirt tucked into black dress pants. He had his tea cup up to his lips before he sat it back down, a smirk on his face.

There was clicking against the hardwood on the main floor coming from behind Lin, when an all too familiar laugh sounded within the silent stunned walls when a voice spoke in japanese, "I'm terribly sorry Madoka, I shouldn't laugh, but what you are saying isn't true."

Lin turned his head as Ayako stood up fast, "Mai!"

Mai walked past Lin, her brown hair was short, just barely touching the top of her shoulders, her amber brown eyes were wide and filled with emotion, her pale skin was highlighted by the dark green dress that looked like it was painted on most of her body, the dress stopped at her knees where knee high ribbons interconnected with each other where they met green heels that had a heel of five inches, making her seem taller than Naru.

"Mai!" Monk yelled ripping off his black shirt revealing a green shirt and proceeded to hug the young girl with all of his might.

"You can hug me all you want later, Bou-san," Mai said after Ayako dragged him off of her. "Hello, everyone."

"Idiot," Naru said watching Mai take a seat next to Masako. "What makes you think that Madoka isn't pregnant?"

"Oh, no, I believe she's pregnant, it's who she is trying to play the daddy card with," Mai said. She tilted her head to the side. "After all, it would be hard for Lin to be a father when you kept him at the office for five months straight doing paperwork while you went behind his back."

"That is not true, only an idiot like you would think of something -"

"Oh, are you calling Gene a liar and an idiot?" Mai asked interrupting Naru as she rested her chin on her hand. "You know for a fact that the living cannot control the dead, besides, there is also hard evidence."

Lin's shiki pushed him until he was standing behind the empty chair next to Mai, which he sat in. Than his youngest shiki went to Mai's arm. She reached her hand up as she made the move to push some of her hair behind her ear, his shiki curled around her neck.

"What hard evidence do you have to prove this claim, Mai?" Masako asked, her emotions going crazy. She wanted to hate Mai, but if what she's saying is true than Masako would be grateful. She doesn't want any bad publicity.

The person sitting at the head of the table finally spoke after taking a drink of his tea, "It's refreshing to hear you laugh instead of coughing, Mai, you had all of us scared."

"I'm sorry, Ceil," Mai said. "I didn't mean for that to be intention."

"As to answer your question about the hard evidence, Ms. Hara," Ceil said going back to the topic at hand. "For centuries, my family has been known as the 'Queen's Guard Dog'. We investigate cases that deal with the black market and where the police have no authority. The Queen gives us the access of many types of resources, so we have a video of you two on Lin's couch doing more than kissing and watching a movie. We have the punch-out time sheets along with a hallway video showing what times Lin left and entered his office, who visited him and if they brought anything with them. We also have garage videos of his vehicle not moving for five months.

"Naru, Madoka, please be honest," John said. "Did you commit adultery?"

Lin kept his emotions blanked as Sebastian walked out carrying tea, water, and coffee. "Pardon me for being late to serve," Sebastian said sitting down the cups. "However, Mr. and Mrs. Davis call lasted longer than I expected."

"Did you convince them?" Ciel asked.

"Mr. Davis, yes, his wife wanted a much bigger punishment, but he convinced her and they both agreed," Sebastian said answering. "I sent them the evidence, including Ms. Mori and Doctor Davis' text messages to capture Mr. Lin in an unhappy relationship."

"You had this set up!" Ayako said anger radiating off of her. Monk had to restrain her from doing anything rash but his emotions were running wild too.

"Those are private!" Madoka said.

Mai chuckled. "A dog will always follow their nose," she said. "Besides they had all access to anything they needed. Ceil just told you that."

"Doctor Davis, Ms. Mari, you two are off the case. My cook, Baldroy, will take you back into town. Mr. Lin, would you be willing to accept lead position in this case?" Ciel asked.

Lin nodded, he wasn't expecting karma to be like this, but he isn't one to complain.

"It's my team," Naru said.

"Was our tea," Mai commented as Sebastian went back into the kitchen. "I'm not a part of SPR right now, with me being sick and everything." Sebastian came back out with plates that had fried eggs, toast, and bacon and proceeded to place them in front of the guests skipping; Naru, Madoka, and Mai. "Ceil just kicked you off of this case and asked Lin if he would be the leader. The only person who has to follow that is Yasuhara, but the others can chose. This isn't their main source of income."

"Sir," Sebastian said, "should I get Finniean to throw them out?"

"No, but I do want them off of my property, show them the way out," Ciel ordered.

"As you wish, master," Sebastian said bowing. He forced the two ex-members to get up and pushed them out of the doors and outside (much to their struggle).

Yasuhara looked at Lin, a smile on his face that would make the Cheshire Cat be proud, "Looks like you're the new big boss."

Ceil spoke again, his one eye focused on Lin, "There's more that I would like to talk about since the tension and awkwardness is out of the room, Mr. Lin."

Lin's attention that was focused on his youngest shiki sleeping around Mai's neck while Mai was whispering something into Masako's ear. He turned his focus back towards the client, "Yes?"

"Doctor Davis is going to be no more than an errand boy and Ms. Mori is going to be a researcher who doesn't have access to the field, Mr. and Mrs. Davis both agreed that they would like for you to take over the Japan's branch."

Lin wanted to take it, but he wasn't exactly a people person. John, as in reading the man's mind said, "You'll be great, Lin. There isn't much in which you have to change, Yasuhara and Mai could be the ones asking the questions while you type. We all know that you kept SPR standing. Naru and Madoka do not have my support."

"That is, if Mai rejoins," Ayako said.

"The only way I wouldn't rejoin is if you guys didn't want me," Mai responded as Masako pushed her food away.

"We all can use a daily Mai in our lives," Yasuhara joked. He looked across the table at Monk, "I'll need a dosage of my beloved Monk in my life."

"...Again?" Monk asked realizing the kid was teasing him.

"I meant with what's been illing you, Mai," Ayako said clarifying her statement.

"Oh, don't worry," Mai said cheerfully. "I'm getting better now."

"Lin," Masako said quietly. "My services will be open to you when I'm free."

Lin stared at the medium, wondering what exactly Mai whispered to her. "Thank you."

"Hey, I'm here for you, man," Monk said. "SPR is home and not going to lie, you would make a much better boss than Naru."

"Why would we stab you in the back when your charge and girlfriend did that?" Ayako asked. "We consider you a friend, a friend that's definitely deserving of loyalty and trust."

"Thank yo-"

"Mai!" a man around twenty-five screamed and proceeded to pick the surprised girl up out of her feet with ease, he turned her around and started hugging her tightly. The man had a worn gardner's hat hanging around his neck, a shirt that used to be white was covered in mud, grass, and dirt stains while heavy plaid pants led to cargo boots, his blonde hair was in a small man bun.

He spun Mai around in the air, "You're awake! You're finally awake! You're not being subjected to experiments anymore!"

"Finniean," Mai gasped. "Need air. Remember your strength."

Finniean put her down, a sheepish smile on his face, "Sorry, I was so excited to see you again!"

"Finniean," Ciel said. "Did you finish the gardening chores?"

"No, I heard from Mey-Rin that she was finally awake," Finniean said. "Sorry."

"Understandable, but please do remember that we are needed at an event tonight," Ciel said getting up. "The manor will be in your hands, Lin."

Lin nodded in understanding as Finniean dragged Mai away to help with his chores. Everyone went their ways and SPR arrived at the base. "So, we've down one, but it's not like it matters," Ayako said.

"Yasuhara," Lin said, "Can you and Masako do research over this place?"

"Why must I do research?" Masako asked.

"I figured a break from you hearing all the spirits might benefit you, I'm not asking you to leave. There is a library here."

"Oh," Masako said. "Okay than."

"John, Ayako, and Monk," Lin said. "Get ready to prefer exorcisms tonight in the kitchen but Ayako and Monk, can you start making charms for our clients and his servants, plus Mai, in case the spirit's wishes to follow them."

"Got'cha, don't you worry about it," Monk said.

"John, would be opened to ask everyone as to why Mai is here staying? It's mostly out of curiousity, but Mai seems to be loved here, not once did we have to speak english once she made her presence known."

"No worries," John said grabbing a notebook and pen. "What will you be doing?"

"Monitoring, so far, nothing's happened in the day, but we must always be on watch."

"You do care," Ayako said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "We'll let you know when I'm done."

The group left and Lin started typing on his computer, his patient shiki watching the monitors as he listened to the audio. His youngest shiki wanted to play so it kept sliding in between his fingers causing Lin to smile.

After a while, Lin's shiki finally stopped playing and laid across his laptop when he heard Mai spoke in fluent almost natural cantonese, accent and everything. The only reason as to why it was almost is because Lin knew she was from Japan.

"The groaning and screaming are coming from the spirits who died on this land in a fire, the smell of flesh being burned is from those who the Phantomhive's caught embezzling from their toy factories and those who can escape the grasp of the law, the barking and howling comes from a hound the Phantomhives had at one point. Sebastian takes the silverware, as for the footsteps, it's a residual haunting, harmless."

Lin turned around in his chair to see Mai smiling at him, her dress, knees, and shoes dirty, something which didn't surprise him. She had a need to help others that outweighed almost everything else to her. "You know cantonese? That's not important," Lin said speaking back in cantonese. It felt natural, welcoming for Lin to speak in his native tongue. "Did you have a dream that explained that?"

"No, Mey-Rin, she has a soft spot for horror stories," Mai said.

"Then they are not proven from fact."

"Your research will prove her right," Mai said countering him. "Bind or contract?"

"What?"

"Sebastian didn't tell you?" Mai asked her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lin said.

"I should have realized that by the way you reacted," Mai said. "Would you like to make a contract with me or bind me? Honestly, I think a contract would work best considering you and the job we hold. Plus it would look good on your resume."

"Mai, I'm still confused," Lin said slowly.

"I'm the Dragon of Japan," Mai said. "I'm the demon that is going to take your orders? Sebastian did explain part of this, I hope. I'm honestly surprised you accepted. You hate the Japanese."

Lin openly displayed shock because how could he not? It was hard to let this information sink in that he was working alongside a demon for a year and never noticed or felt threatened, except for when they first met. "You don't act like a demon."

"Even after three centuries, close to four, I'm still an anomaly," Mai said with a shrug. "Bind or contract?"

Lin looked at the young girl, "I prefer binding but what make you think a contract would be better?"

"You've binded how many shiki-five? Anyway, you don't have a contract with one. Create a contract with me, than not only does it show to those that are your opponents that you can make a contract, but that you was able to create a contract with the most reclusive, hardly known demon. With a contract, I can protect or keep an eye on someone else at your command, and lastly, contracts with demons are essentially more powerful."

"So, how would you like to set up the contract," Lin asked.

"I'm not going to demand your soul," Mai explained. "Unlike the Dog of England and Spider of France. I much prefer corrupted souls, preferably those of Catholic priests. John's safe, his soul is pure. Now, just at the end of each week, you transfer all of your excess magic to me. I'll reject it if I know you need it."

"So, you just want my extra magic?" Lin asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm going to be useless until my strength is back."

"It sounds like I'm getting a better deal," Lin said. "That's just your nature, however, always so giving. I will accept the terms on the condition that I can change some of them as needed. It's more of hands-on learning, isn't it?"

Mai nodded and stood in front of him. "May I see your wrist?" Lin rolled up his sleeve and showed Mai his wrist, she moved it to where the palm of his hand was up and sat her hand on top of his wrist.

Lin watched as her eyes glowed amber, magic circling around her moving her hair. Lin was still trying to wrap this whole thing inside of his head, that the young woman who he has feelings for - even when he was with Madoka - was a demon and he was agreeing to a contract with her.

Mai realized his wrist and a small image was designed, a dragon in flight, circling around like it was trying to make a full circle. "There, you can pass it off as a tattoo is asked."

"There's more, isn't there?" Lin asked.

"The pentagram will appear when you give me a direct order, again, something that is easier with practice," Mai said back away. "I better get going so you can go back to work, would hate it if you was caught slacking."

Mai headed towards the door. "How exactly did you know that Naru was the father?" Lin asked.

Mai looked at him from her spot at the door. "I didn't. Gene did. You have Gene's support by the way. He cut off all connections with Naru thus making his connections with me stronger."

She left and Lin couldn't believe how fast his life had changed within one day, and all for the better.


	5. A Haunted Manor Part 4

**Title: Dragon of Japan**

 **Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel Mai/Lin cheating Madoka/Naru previous Mai/Claude**

 **Category: Crossover Black Butler/Ghost Hunt but I am trying to keep it mostly Ghost Hunt**

 **Rating: T-M will slowly progress**

 **Summary: Mai is a demon and she's within the top 3 powerful demons, but she still holds human emotions within her demon life. She got over Naru's rejection quickly, but now she's dying and her brother steps in to help her. What adventures will awat the new and improved SPR?**

 **Warning: There is some Naru bashing and Naruu is not a main character in the story. Lin is a lot more talkative in this which I will explain within the story.**

 **Author's Note: So I too have fallen victim in the Ghost Hunt Black Butler crossover universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to Ghost Hunt or the Black Butler franchise.**

 **Please enjoy the story and constructive feedback is always welcomed.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 4 - Haunted Manor Part 4_

Twenty minutes later and quite a few times of getting lost, everyone had gathered back at base. Ayako and Monk being the last ones to join after they tracked everyone down and giving them their charms.

"Yasuhara, Masako, what did you find?" Lin asked.

Yasuhara cleared his throat before he spoke, "Turns out the original manor was burned down, but this manor right now, was built exactly like a replica of the original by the unknown Phantomhive heir, the only survivor of the fire. People came here to visit here on account of business, but most of them, never came back and no one knows where their bodies are. The head butler at the time only said, 'They just left in a cloud of smoke,'"

"I wonder," John said, "if the butler was telling them their locations. I'm thinking they were burnt alive. That would explain the strong smell of burning flesh in the kitchen."

"Now, that is just horrible," Masako said, "but there was an unusual amount of stoves that were brought at the time."

"Oh, god," Ayako said in horror. "Those poor souls."

"Actually, almost all of them were stealing money from the Phantomhive's toy factories and abusing their employees," Yasuhara said. "At one point, the Phantomhives got a hound for the butler, but everyone fell in love with the hound until it betrayed them. Not sure how it happened. The footsteps are believed to belong to a close aunt to the unknown survivor and heir of the Phantomhive, but we found nothing on the silverware."

"We did," Monk said rubbing his face. "We found the butler in his room polishing the silverware. He has like five sets of them, all published to a brilliant shine."

"It's an obsession of his," Ayako said. "I mean, he flipped because I tapped a spoon. He repolished it!"

"She was flirting with him before," Monk said only to get a slap. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I knew what you was thinking," Ayako said.

"Excuse me, mates," John said. "I have interesting news as well."

"Let's hear it," Yasuhara said.

"It turns out that Mai agreed to be a part of an experimental drug test to see what would help her. Phantomhives are another sponsor of Oxford Medical Research, so at their command, Mai was joined in and she was able to stay with the Phantomhive. When I was asking as to why she's so welcome here considering that she's been sick and haven't known them for so long is because she's more than happy to go against Sebastian; that's according to the maid, cook, and gardener. To Sebastian, it is because he can have a pleasant conversation with her and to Lord Phantomhive, because she makes him think about how the employees lives will change if he does something to change the factories. They all said she's family here."

"It almost seems like Mai has a power to have people not hate her," Monk said looking at Masako. "We know you want to hate her, but can't."

"Yes, even now, I wish I could hate her, but I know she only wanted to save me from a bigger heartache," Masako said softly, her eyes downcast. "Apparently, Naru has two more children on the way, not including Madoka's."

"So, he's a player," Yasuhara said with a whistle.

Ayako and John both looked at Lin, "I didn't know, I was busy doing his and everyone else's paperwork that Naru volunteered me to do without my consent. I knew he had a different girlfriend every other week. The only reason why I knew Madoka was seeing him was because she sent the wrong email to me. I was going to warn you, Masako, to keep away."

"So, you knew nothing else about his dating behavior?" Ayako asked.

"Lin mentioned he didn't do 'friends with benefits' or 'no strings attached'," Monk said defending the onmyouji. "Madoka and him were in a one and a half year relationship! Lin is the one who would tell Naru what to do if he caught him."

"Honestly," Lin said freely, not having the demand from Naru to not explain or talk much to allow Naru to look smarter. "I would've told his parents, they don't believe in sexual relationships with a short term relationship."

John coughed. "So, let's wrap up this case?"

"Masako," Lin said. "Do you think you'll be able to talk to the spirits from the fire?" She nodded her head. "Let them know that this manor is a copy of the original. John, Ayako, and Monk, are you ready to exorcise the kitchen?"

"Of course, who do you take us for?"

"Once we get these done, then we'll work with the footsteps and the dog," Lin said. "That is, if everything goes well and smoothly."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mai asked after knocking on the door. She was out of the green dress and was wearing a yellow shirt with a black skirt.

"Jou-chan!" Monk yelled jumping over to her and hugging her tightly. "Oh, how I have missed you!"

Mai smiled and hugged him back only for him to rub her head, "How many times must I tell you to be more docile otherwise, you'll never find a husband?"

Mai giggled. "Bou-san, so mean. You just won't admit it but you are happy about me not gaining any boyfriends!"

Lin rubbed his wrist from behind his laptop, he did have feelings for Mai so at the aspect of going through the Buddha monk, then the fact that he was her 'master' didn't sound like good dating material.

Lin noticed that Mai looked at him, even as Ayako kept hitting the monk telling him to let go of Mai. "That would be helpful, Yasuhara and you can monitor while I accompany Masako during her talks. Why aren't you with the Phantomhives?"

"I'm not a part of their staff plus I'm going back to Japan with all of you," Mai said. "I'm getting homesick and the doctor's released me since I have improved."

"That's great, but where will you stay?" Yasuhara asked.

"Oh, I was hoping I could stay at the office until I saved up enough to cover rent," Mai said.

"I refuse!" Ayako said.

"No need," Lin said as Monk finally released Mai only for Mai to get into a hug from Ayako. "I signed a lease for a two bedroom apartment, you can live there with me."

Even Mai looked surprised at his offer, "You sure?" Mai asked.

Lin nodded. "We'll discuss our contract later. For now, we need to get to work."

They worked into the night, Masako cleansing the spirits while the kitchen shook with rage as Monk, John, and Ayako exorcised the spirits there. The residual haunting caused memories to flash within Masako - women torn apart, a chainsaw, to where it caused her to collapse. Lin catching her, but the spirit did disappear.

The hound was more difficult, once Masako recovered, Ayako, John, Monk, and Masako went to face the hound while Lin went back to the base.

The hound almost passed on with just Masako talking to it, trying to cleanse it, but soon a dark mass was rushing towards them, howls of pain and sadness sounding throughout the manor.

"He doesn't want to attack," Mai said at the base. "He's being controlled by his original owner who no longer exists."

In the monitor, Mon started doing his chant while Ayako was already doing the nine cuts.

"His original owner?" Lin asked.

"One who gives out false love," Mai said with anger in her voice that was masking the disgust to the untrained eye, but Lin picked up on it. "He loved the people here."

"How do you know the hound is a he?" Yasuhara asked.

"Oh, Mey-Rin told me that they named him Pluto," Mai said. "We would often stay up late at night and tell horror stories."

"Hey, boss," Monk said over the radio.

"That's you, Lin," Mai said.

"Yes?" Lin answered over the radio.

"I think we got everything," Monk said. "Masako is stating that she doesn't feel any more presences."

"Do you want to fill out the reports now or get some rest?" Lin asked.

"I am never leaving your side man, if this is how you are going to treat us," Monk said.

"I'm not as work driven I was out to be by Naru," Lin said. "He just wouldn't do his job - refused to do his job and left me to do it all."

"We decided to get some sleep," Monk said.

"Have a good night," Lin said. He turned towards Mai and Yasuhara. "Go get some sleep, we'll finish up tomorrow."

"Have a good night big boss, boss," Yasuhara said leaving the base.

Mai stayed behind and asked Lin, "What are you going to be doing?"

"Working on the paperwork, get it started for them," Lin said. "Go get some sleep."

"Not unless you head to bed as well," Mai said arguing with him. They had a staring contest neither one moving from their position before Mai spoke again. "I've been asleep the last two days with a high fever and could barely breath. Because you made a temporary bond with Sebastian, you saved me. Let me at least feel useful, please."

"The fact that you are still recovering - wait, why was your ill?" Lin asked.

"I haven't had any souls or magic to eat in a 150 years," Mai said walking towards him before standing beside him. "Haven't felt anyone who I deemed worthy in a while." She grabbed the reports that needed to be filled. "Regular food can only satisfy the hunger for so long."

Lin sighed as Mai sat down and started to work on the reports. "Why didn't you say anything a year ago?"

Mai stared at him. "You would have known if you would have taken my hand when we first met, your ankle would've been healed. Besides, I'm reclusive, remember."

Lin watched as Mai went back to filling the paperwork out as much as she could before turning around and started to work on his own reports.

Sometime during the night, Lin had moved to the couch, next to Mai. So when SPR arrived at the base, they had mixed emotions about it. Yasuhara, Ayako, and Masako thought it was the cutest thing, Monk was being restrained by Yasuhara because he wanted to start questioning Lin, while John took a picture for his phone's home screen.

The scene?

Lin was sitting on the couch, his head leaning against the back of the couch, Mai sitting on the couch right next to Lin, her legs curled up underneath her body, her head using Lin's chest as a pillow, her body was facing the couch, so Mai's body was pressed against Lin's body.

"Let's let them sleep," Ayako whispered. "Yasuhara, you grab the report files, Tosho and John start gathering the equipment. Masako and I will start fixing some breakfast since the Phantomhive's haven't returned."

"I will wake them up when breakfast is done," Masako said as they ushered Monk out of the room.

Mai felt something shake her away, her eyes blinked open and she saw a crinkled white shirt with a black tie. Mai's face heated up, but the shaking continued. "Mai," she heard Masako calling out to her. She turned her head to see Masako standing here. "Breakfast is ready. I'll let you wake Lin up."

Mai sat up, her face red causing Masako to stifle her giggles, "Thank you, Masako," Mai said.

Masako nodded. "We will need to talk alone," Masako said. Mai watched as the medium's eyes looked at Lin's sleeping face and back at Mai.

"It's not what you think," Mai whispered as Masako left the room.

"I'll see you at breakfast," Masako said.

Mai glared at the door before getting up and rubbing her face. She didn't mean to fall asleep on Lin. She was pretty much sure that she was sitting on the other side of the couch.

She grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him, "Lin, time to wake up."

His eyes opened and looked at her, "What time is it?"

"7:30 AM, breakfast is ready," Mai said standing back so he could stand up.

"Go ahead and head down," Lin said stifling a yawn. What time did he fall asleep?

When the Phantomhives returned, Lin told Ciel that there was no spirits within the house and that they will be leaving soon. When Mai told the servants she was leaving, Finniean was crying with Mey-Rin, while the cook grumbled something about the butler. Sebastian just nodded and told her to call if anything, Ceil repeated that notion.

"You don't mind one extra?" Mai asked as she helped load the equipment into the van.

"No, I'll need to talk to Luella and Martin first, so I'll drop you off at the hotel," Lin said.

"We can all catch up with you," Yasuhara said swinging his arm around her neck. "There's so much I need to tell you."

Lin mentally smiled, this was his family now, even though most are japanese, he wouldn't trade anyone. Not when all of his shiki are relaxed around all of them, a hard feat to accomplish.

He looked at his youngest shiki who was sitting on Mai's head, even his shiki can relax can relax around a demon. They've never relaxed as quickly when he binds a new shiki. This is where he belongs, with SPR.

 _The first case is done and a new SPR is forming. What is next on SPR's list of tasks and assignments? How are Mr. and Mrs. Davis taking the news of their son's actions. Will the Phantomhives be a part of the story? Find out soon. Now..where's my Monk?_


	6. Talk With The Davis'

**Title: Dragon of Japan**

 **Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel Mai/Lin cheating Madoka/Naru previous Mai/Claude**

 **Category: Crossover Black Butler/Ghost Hunt but I am trying to keep it mostly Ghost Hunt**

 **Rating: T-M will slowly progress**

 **Summary: Mai is a demon and she's within the top 3 powerful demons, but she still holds human emotions within her demon life. She got over Naru's rejection quickly, but now she's dying and her brother steps in to help her. What adventures will awat the new and improved SPR?**

 **Warning: There is some Naru bashing and Nar is not a main character in the story. Lin is a lot more talkative in this which I will explain within the story.**

 **Author's Note: So I too have fallen victim in the Ghost Hunt Black Butler crossover universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to Ghost Hunt or the Black Butler franchise.**

 **Please enjoy the story and constructive feedback is always welcomed.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 5 - Talk with the Davises_

Lin stood in front of a wooden desk where a man with brown cut hair, his green eyes hid his emotions, and a collared green shirt sat. Behind the man was a women with blonde hair slowly turning grey, her green eyes were lit with fury and she was pacing, her pink shirt moving against her body as blue jeans moved with her legs.

The man sighed. "Koujo, no matter how sorry I am, I cannot undo my son's actions," he said.

"He's on a curfew now," the woman said. "I'm adopting his two other children. We've freezed his accounts and adjusted their paychecks according to the job."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Luella, calm down," the man said. "Anyway, Koujo, you understand that you will no longer be Noll's guardian, but the leader of SPR. Are you okay with using the old office?"

"Yes," Lin said nodding his head.

"Just let us know if you need anything," the man said.

"Oh, Koujo," Luella said looking at Lin. "We won't treat you any different. You are, were, Gene's best friend so you'll always be considered family. However, I want to meet Mai Taniyama one of these days?"

"Why?" Lin asked even though he thinks it's a stupid question. They've met everyone else but Mai.

"Because I have wanted to meet her since Noll took her on as an assistant. Plus I have a message I want Gene to hear," Luella said. "Is she cute?"

"Luella!"

"I'm just asking, Martin," Luella said.

"She's outside, enjoying the fresh air since she's not as sick," Lin said. "She doesn't know english all that well."

"Lead me to her!" Luella said as all of her anger just vanished.

Mai was at the park with everyone, sitting down on a bench with Masako, watching the ducks swim. Monk and Ayako were feeding the birds while Yasuhara and John were discussing how different England was to Australia and Japan.

"I really want to hate you, Mai," Masako said. "I just can't seem to bring myself to do it."

"Is it about Naru?" Mai asked.

"Yes, but you was only looking out for me," Masako said. "Everyone else would've told me all that you told me after the media gets their hands on it."

"I know, it doesn't mean anything, but if Naru didn't play around and wanted to date you, I would've supported you."

"But, didn't you like him as well?"

"I did, but he rejected me and I'm glad he did," Mai said. "I think it was because he reminded me of my ex who I thought I was over with. Besides, I don't think I can handle being called an 'idiot' or 'dumb' every time we go on a date. This time, who I have feelings for are worse."

"Lin?" Masako asked as Mai nodded. "Why is it worse?"

"I know he possibly hates my guts," Mai said. "First of all, he hates the Japanese, then when I first met him, he sprained his ankle due to me, and I'm always in trouble."

Masako chuckled as she spoke, "Didn't look like that this morning."

"What happened this morning?" Luella asked from behind them. Masako jumped but Mai fell off of the bench.

"Mrs. Davis," Masako said, a hand clutching her chest. "You startled us."

"Sorry, not sorry," Luella said as Mai stood up. "Are you Mai Taniyama?"

"Yes," Mai said fearing the worst.

Luella walked up to her, pulled her into a hug as she nuzzled Mai's cheek. "Why, aren't you the cutest little thing?"

"Eh?"

"So, what happened this morning? Is it juicy?" Luella asked the girls.

"N-nothing happened," Mai said.

"Here," Masako said showing Luella and Mai the picture that John sent to everyone minus Lin and Mai.

"How did you get that?" Mai asked.

"Aww! Send it to me!" Luella said going back to hugging Mai. "You two will have the cutest babies! Let me be the godmother, please."

"What?" Mai asked completely confused.

"Oh, dear, you think I'm mad at you," Luella said. "Dear, I'm so thankful due to you telling us everything about Noll. Besides, how can I say no to a cutie pie like you? Oh, I heard you make fabulous tea and coffee. I must come to Japan and try it."

"Mrs. Davis," Masako said standing up. "We will welcome you to Japan."

"Thank you," Luella said before sighing. "Oh, well, it's Noll's lost for being a player. He had a beautiful team and now you're Lin's team."

"Luella, can you please stop strangling Mai," Lin said with a sigh.

"But, she's so cute," Luella said back with a pout. "You must promise to message me, okay, Mai?"

"Uhm...okay?" Mai said still nervous.

"Did you tell Mai the message you wish to give Gene?" Lin asked as Luella started hugging Masako.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Mai can you be a dear and tell Gene something for me?"

"Of course," Mai said.

"Tell him that his mom and dad miss him very much and that he couldn't pick a better person to be a spiritual guide for," Luella said.

Mai nodded. "I'll let him know."

"Thank you, now where's my favorite teaser?" Luella said before seeing Yasuhara. "There he is."

"Is she always like that?" Mai asked.

"Ninety percent of the time," Lin said with a nod. He waited until Masako walked off towards Luella. "I have a command for you."

"Psh, you don't just say that," Mai said. "You just say 'I command,' than whatever the command is."

"I'm talking more along the lines of an assistant."

"Oh! Than what is it?"

"Transform Naru's old office in Shibuya. I don't care what, but it's no longer his office and I don't want it."

"So, you did give me a command," Mai said. "It shall be done."

 _Next episode we are on our way back to Japan. Hopefully nothing bad happens so we can all get some good rest back in our beds. However, since Mai is back to being a member, the quiet won't ever last. See all of you next time, mates._


	7. Sheep To The Slaughter Part 1

**Title: Dragon of Japan**

 **Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel Mai/Lin cheating Madoka/Naru previous Mai/Claude**

 **Category: Crossover Black Butler/Ghost Hunt but I am trying to keep it mostly Ghost Hunt**

 **Rating: T-M will slowly progress**

 **Summary: Mai is a demon and she's within the top 3 powerful demons, but she still holds human emotions within her demon life. She got over Naru's rejection quickly, but now she's dying and her brother steps in to help her. What adventures will awat the new and improved SPR?**

 **Warning: There is some Naru bashing and Naru is not a main character in the story. Lin is a lot more talkative in this which I will explain within the story.**

 **Author's Note: So I too have fallen victim in the Ghost Hunt Black Butler crossover universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to Ghost Hunt or the Black Butler franchise.**

 **Please enjoy the story and constructive feedback is always welcomed.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 6 - Sheep the to Slaughter Part 1_

SPR was on their way back to Japan within their own private plane, (another present from Mr. and Mrs. Davis. Lin is not complaining). Monk and Ayako going into their little spats, Yasuhara was helping Mai with her online high school classes, John reading a worn-out bible, Masako was doing her own classes, and Lin was typing up the reports from the Phantomhive Manor case when his cell went off.

"Hello?" Lin asked.

"Yes," a voice spoke over the phone. "Are you known as the Dragon of Japan, Lin Koujo?"

Lin furrwed his brow, "Yes, and you are?"

"I'm the prime minister's secretary, Kishi Ryota. I have a case that needs to be solved."

Lin opened up a new document on his laptop, "What's the case?"

Everyone looked at Lin. "We're not even back home yet," Monk said with a sigh.

"How did they even get Lin's number?" Ayako asked crossing her arms. "It was like pulling teeth to get his number."

"You would know about pulling teeth, won't you, you old hag?" Monk said only to get hit on the head.

"They're together again," Yasuhara sang.

"Uh?" Mai asked watching the two fight. "How do you know?"

"There wasn't a thunking sound," Masako commented as she looked up briefly at the couple before going back to her homework.

"Monk is easily jealous," John said flipping the page and placing his bookmark within the Bible. "Maybe this time, he'll propose."

"We'll be there as soon as we get to Japan," Lin said before hanging up the phone. "We have a case from the prime minister."

"Wow!" Ayako said. "We are still flying over Europe and we're getting a case from the Prime Minister?"

"It's a serious case," Lin said. "There's a hospital on one of the Oki Islands known as Fukkuhrinigu which is where we will be investigating." Yasuhara's and Mai's face went pale. "You two have heard of it?"

"I chose to do a paper over it and I had to change it," Yasuhara said.

"I could never tell the story about that place when we're telling horror stories," Mai said.

"Wow, that terrifying?" Monk asked.

"It could just be an urban legend," John said.

"Children have been disappearing there, all visiting their families. The children ranging from five to eight, but there have been instances where the child was seventeen when they went missing. Every night that a child would disappear, people could hear 'Mary Had A Little Lamb," Lin explained.

The high schoolers looked at each other before looking at Lin. "The urban legends are true," Yasuhara said.

"What are these urban legends?" Masako asked.

Mai took a deep breath. "Fukkuhrinigu used to be an orphanage known as Kodomono bokuso-chi. They took in unwanted children, those torn away from their families by war, those that were considered mistakes. There was one child, a girl named Mary. She just washed up on their shore one stormy night. She had no memories of how she ended up there. She was bullied by other children because she was of American birth, red hair and blue eyes, a complete outcast in every sense. One day, the orphanage brought in a young man - no one remembers his name, what he looked like, or why he was working for the orphanage, but he took a shine to Mary. Soon, Mary would do whatever he asked and she grew up to be a beautiful young woman, but on her sixteenth birthday, she disappeared. Two weeks later, a child that grew with Mary heard her singing outside so they looked out the window and saw Mary outside, walking away with a young boy following her. The next morning, the child was telling one of the caretakers about what they say when another caretaker came in claiming that the young boy was gone." Mai explained.

She took a couple of seconds to rest before she continued speaking, "Now, whenever they hear 'Mary Had A Little Lamb,' a child disappears, never to be seen again."

"It sounds interesting and creepy," Ayako said. "So why couldn't you do the paper over it?"

"All I could find was urban legends," Yasuhara said. "As you know how strict my school was and how everything needed to be facts."

"Speaking of school, how does your school like you working for a ghost hunting business?" Monk asked.

"Oh, I go to Mai's school now," Yasuhara said with a smile. "They allow their students who are having family problems or work that makes them travel to get the notes online and submit the assignments online."

They finally landed on the Oki Island they were investigating. Lin and Yasuhara started talking to the director of the hospital, John went to console the families of the missing children along with trying to gain more information. Masako went with Ayako to get a feel for the spirits leaving Monk to gather the equipment for their base which they didn't know where it is located at yet.

"This is going to be a difficult case," Monk said as he carried the monitors.

"Why do you say that?" Mai asked as she held onto the cards.

"For starters, all of the medical equipment could change the temperatures causing them to rise or fall. Second is that their are so many people here, patients, families, doctors, nurses, we won't have the place to ourselves like what we usually do. So try not to get into trouble."

"Why do you think I'm going to get into trouble?" Mai asked as they entered the hospital.

"You're a trouble magnet," Monk said sitting the equipment down with the rest of the equipment. "We can't go barging into the rooms or screaming like we usually do."

"It's not my fau-" Mai said but stopped as she heard something. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

A voice sounded so far away, so faint that Mai had to strain her ears. "-un… ay… to.. ten...ie…"

"I'm not sure," Mai said stepping outside. Monk following suit. "I could just be hearing things."

"Or imagining them," Monk added in. "Let Lin know, however, it could mean something."

Mai looked over the sharp grey rocks that were all around the island, protecting the two story hospital from rough waves and floods, there was no other land in sight and the only way to get here were by plane or boat.

Mai could feel within her gut that something wasn't right, something was terribly wrong, that something was missing and it was so obvious that it could bite their nose and no one would even notice.

Mai's demon instincts were on high alert.

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter._

 _Lin, you need to stay more than that!_

 _No._


End file.
